Calling
Calling is the ending theme for the 2007 anime adaptation Baccano! as written by Yuki Kajiura, and the first track in the single of the same name as sung by Kaori Oda. The single was released on August 22, 2007 in conjunction with the opening theme, and ranked for one week on Oricon's charts at 121st place as of September 03, 2007.Oricon __TOC__ Tracklist and Performers *'Vocals:' Kaori Oda *'Chorus:' Kaori Nishina, Yuriko Kaida *'Guitar:' Koichi Korenaga *'Bass:' Sting Miyamoto *'Drums:' Takashi Numazawa #'Calling' (Ending; written, composed, and arranged by Yuki Kajiura) #Power in me #Calling (Instrumental) #Power in me (Instrumental) Ending Sequence For all episodes except Episode 13 (which plays the credits over extra scenes) the ending credits are shown against a backdrop of railroad tracks underwater, with the reflection of the tracks visible in the surface ripples. The camera is positioned centrally over the tracks, moving forward at a constant pace while floating portraits of various characters scroll horizontally across the screen. Episode 13 is is also exempt from the ending card 'What's next on Baccano!', which typically ends an episode and leads into the ending sequence. It forgoes the card in favor of 'Many birthdays to come!', which is displayed on-screen after the final 2001 bonus scene succeeding the credits. Along with Episode 16, Episode 13 also lacks a preview sequence following the ending credits. Character Portraits in order of Appearance: Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 何処までも続いてる星空見上げて歌う 限りある僕達の 永遠を夢見るメロディー 胸に溢れる愛しさの水は 未来の果てで誰かに届くだろう 信じているよ 遥かな時を駆け抜けて 僕達の呼び声はいつか大きな歌になる 愛を紡いで行けるよ 今はまだこんなに小さな光だけど |-| Hepburn Romanization= Dokomade mo tsuzuiteru hoshizora miagete utau Kagiriaru bokutachi no eien wo yume miru merodī Mune ni afureru itoshisa no mizu wa Mirai no hate de dareka ni todoku darou Shinjite iruyo Harukana toki wo kake nukete Bokutachi no yobigoe wa itsuka ookina uta ni naru Ai wo tsumuide yukeru yo Ima wa mada konnani chiisana hikari dakedo |-| English= I sing, looking up into the endless starry night. A melody in a dream... about our limited eternity. This water of love, overflowing from my chest... I wonder if it will reach someone in the future? I believe... Transcending generations of time... Will our calls turn into a beautiful song one day? You can start building your love, Though right now, the light is still faint. Lyrics (Full Size) Kanji= 何処までも続いてる星空見上げて歌う 限りある僕達の 永遠を夢見るメロディー 胸に溢れる愛しさの水は 未来の果てで誰かに届くだろう 信じているよ 遥かな時を駆け抜けて 僕達の呼び声はいつか大きな歌になる 愛を紡いで行けるよ 今はまだこんなに小さな光だけど 分かり合う喜びに体ごと焼かれた夜に 限りある温もりの 永遠を初めて祈った 君のためにきっと生まれて来たと ただ声の限りに叫び続けたい 呼び合う声が時を超えるように 震えてた手を取り合って 失くしたくないと思って 僕等の胸に儚さがいつか生まれてた 終わりに怯えて泣いて 終わらない歌を歌った まだ見ない地平の方へ 君と行けるから…… 遥かな時を駆け抜けて 僕達の呼び声はいつか大きな歌になる 愛を語って行けるよ 今はまだこんなに小さな 光だけど 星空見上げて歌う 永遠を夢見ている 光の中 |-| Hepburn Romanization= Dokomade mo tsuzuiteru hoshizora miagete utau Kagiriaru bokutachi no eien wo yume miru melody Mune ni afureru itoshisa no mizu wa Mirai no hate de dareka ni todoku darou Shinjite iruyo Harukana toki wo kake nukete Bokutachi no yobigoe wa itsuka ōkina uta ni naru Ai wo tsumuide yukeru yo Ima wa mada konnani chīsana hikari dakedo Wakariau yorokobi ni karadagoto yakareta yoru ni Kagiriaru nukumori no eien wo hajimete inotta Kimi no tame ni kitto umarete kita to Tada koe no kagiri ni sakebi tsuzuketai Yobiau koe ga toki wo koeru you ni Furueteta te wo toriatte Nakushitakunai to omotte Bokutō no mune ni hakanasa ga itsuka umareteta Owari ni obiete naite Owaranai uta wo utatta Mada minai chihei no hou he Kimi to yukeru kara…… Haruka na toki wo kakenukete Bokutachi no yobigoe wa itsuka ookina uta ni naru Ai wo katatte yukeru yo Ima wa mada konna ni chiisana hikari dakedo Hoshizora miagete utau Eien wo yumemite iru Hikari no naka |-| English= I sing, looking up into the endless starry night. A melody in a dream... about our limited eternity. This water of love, overflowing from my chest... I wonder if it will reach someone in the future? I believe... Transcending generations of time... Will our calls turn into a beautiful song one day? You can start building your love, Though right now, the light is still faint. In this night when my body burns from the joy of understanding each other, I started to pray for the eternity of this limited warmth. I exist solely for you. I want to call out as loud as I can. Let our cries for each other be heard across time. Holding these trembling hands I tell myself I do not wish to lose them. The fleeting moments that come to exist in our hearts When it is gone we become fearful and weep. We sing the song that never ends. The plains we cannot see right now are the destination you and I can reach. Transcending generations of time... Will our calls turn into a beautiful song one day? You can start building your love, Though right now, the light is still faint. Singing, gazing at the starry sky, Dreaming of eternity within the light. References Category:Music